


A Day in the Life of a Replica

by ewephoria



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, a perfectly cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewephoria/pseuds/ewephoria
Summary: A story about Florian enjoying his new life in Daath.





	A Day in the Life of a Replica

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story like, seven years ago? It feels kind of unfinished but hey.

Anise had gone out today. She'd been busy since she'd finished her journey, doing paperwork and talking to people and occasionally absentmindedly calling him Ion instead of Florian (a mistake he wished she wouldn't make, because she always looked sad when she caught herself). He didn't mind, though; even if she was busy, she seemed happy to be doing it. "We're making the world a better place," she'd told him once, and explained how everyone needed to find a new way to do things because there wasn't a Score to tell them what to do anymore. The Score, the Score...that big rock that'd been so hard to read, the one that'd made him so tired. He remembered it. It was nice to know people didn't want it anymore, because the idea of somebody having to read it for them made him feel a sort of empathy he couldn't properly define.  


_it's hard to read, right? you think so too, right? he'd ask the other boy, the one who looked just like him, and he'd say it was alright as florian helped him to his feet, because he'd be happy as long as he could help people, and suddenly all the boys who looked like him would disappear--_  


It was good that she was gone, though. Florian was busy too, today, and it would've been hard if Anise was there to watch, because this was going to be a secret and secrets weren't supposed to be discovered. That's what he told himself as he headed for the kitchen, humming a Daathic hymn cheerfully to himself as he went. He'd make a stew for her, just like the one she'd made for him once, and maybe then she'd smile a bit, and they could play together for a while. Maybe they could act out another play, one where she wasn't a mischievous demon who turned into a cheagle, because that one had left him wondering for a very long time about whether or not everyone turned into cheagles when they died.  


_he'd asked her where luke had gone once, and she'd smiled a sad, sad smile that didn't match her words. he wasn't coming back, was he? he'd faded away, just like all the others. but he hadn't said that of course, just nodded and agreed and offered her a hug. let's wait for him together, he'd said, and she'd laughed._  


It turned out he wasn't very good at cooking, having never tried it before. The cook was happy to help though, and together they managed to make two whole plates of cookies - he even got to decorate them, drawing flowers and stars and unidentifiable blobs of frosting. One of the cookies even looked like Tokunaga, with a drawn-on smile and big gloopy eyes. Even Pamela and Oliver were amazed at how wonderful his cookies were, and he couldn't help but think that this secret plan of his would be a definite success.

"Anise, look! I made you cookies! Everyone says they're really good, do you want to try?"

It was a wonderfully productive day.


End file.
